Stadium
Stadium is a multiplayer map in the First Strike map pack for ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''released for the Xbox 360 on February 1, 2011 and released for the PS3 on March 3. Information Stadium is a hockey rink located in New York City. Trivia *During four-player local splitscreen, the third player may have a completely white screen, ability to noclip, spawn in an inaccessible area, and can kill and be killed by players. Ground appears during a killcam and when a game ends, but is completely gone otherwise. It is unknown whether this can happen online or with fewer than four players. *If you throw Semtex at the actual rink you will hear the explosion, but you can't see it. *Even though the map is based on a stadium, you cannot access the Rink itself, only a small seated area. *The cement bags seen around the map say 'Product of Treyarch.' *The stadium is apparently called Chance Stadium as seen at 0:25 on the First Strike trailer. *Like Nuketown, Stadium has a counter. This can best be seen 0:30 on the First Strike trailer. It seems to reflect the amount of time left in the game. *It seems to take place in 1972 as seen on magazines in stores. *The logos on the Stadium bear a resemblance to the old CBC (Canadian Broadcasting Corporation) logo. *The team which Stadium is the home rink for is the imaginary team of the New York Atomics. This is possibly a reference to the Manhattan Project; which developed the atomic bomb. *If one shoots the scoreboard, they will hear the buzzer go off. *Stadium is a rebuilt version of the scrapped map Munich, which was also based on a stadium. *The puck on the hockey rink can be shot at and will move. It is possible to shoot the puck into the goal, but nothing goes off. *In some of the stores there are magazine racks that can be shot at and they will spin around. *When you stand on top of the fountain with the globe on it at the center of the map, it appears that you are on top of the water. *In the bookcase in the building by the black ops spawn, there is a book labeled "Edward Richtofen" *If the player throws any type of grenade on the rink, (Flash, stun, Semtex, etc.) the player will hear a buzzer go off. *At the buzzer, above the ice rink, the score doesn't change and the time limit starts at 15 seconds. Once it reaches to 0, it starts back to 15 seconds. It was proven in free cam in theater. *The stadium appears to be incomplete, as there is scaffolding on the building. Gallery StadiumGameplay.jpg|Gameplay on Stadium Xsgbfdhb.jpg|Incomplete Minimap of Stadium BlackOps-FirstStrike-Stadium-590x331.jpg|A close-up of Stadium Stadium 11.jpg|Gameplay on Stadium. Stadium_10_1.jpg|More Stadium gameplay stadium_Ball.jpg|Stadium's earth fountain Video thumb|300px|left|A walk around the map. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels